theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherly Love
Here is my 18th fan fiction. -”That was so AWESOME!” said Lincoln, as he and Leni were walking home. -”I knew you'd love that Act Savvy on Ice show,” said Leni. “I'm glad you also got your comic signed.” -”Thank you so much Leni,” said Lincoln, as he hugged her. -”You're welcome Linky,” said Leni. “I'm just glad I atoned for what happened.” -”Atoned?” said Lincoln confused. -”When you missed your convention, because of the toilet clogging incident,” said Leni. “I don't know what was up with me that day, but I teased you for no reason, and then I took enjoyment in your embarrassment, after you got grounded for that pony book. I didn't just get these tickets to thank you for helping me get into that fashion show, I also wanted to atone for that horrible day.” -”Leni!” said Lincoln, “I'm not mad about that. In fact I forgot about it pretty quickly.” -”You've never made fun of me, or any of our sisters for what we're interested in, and you also help us out with our hobbies from time to time,” said Leni. “I'd never teased you for what you're into before, and then all of a sudden I did that to you.” -”Leni, you don't have to worry about that,” said Lincoln. “I told you, I'm not mad about it. In fact, doing this for me, more than makes up for it.” -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Leni, as she hugged him once again. “You really are the greatest brother anyone could ask for.” -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. The two of them walked into the house, and Lincoln went to go put his signed comic and souvenirs from the ice show away. -”I had a great time with you Lincoln,” said Leni. -So did I,” said Lincoln, as she left his room. “It's always great to have some sibling quality time,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Even if my sisters are hardly ever in the mood to do something I want to do, I am more than happy to assist them in what they do.” Just then he heard knocking on his door. “Come in!” The door opened, and it was Luan. “Hey Lincoln!” said Luan. -”Hey Luan!” said Lincoln. “What can I do for you?” -”I was wondering if you were interested in using your magic show stuff for a comedy act?” asked Luan. -”Sure!” said Lincoln. -”Great!” said Luan. “Let me get my outfit.” Lincoln put on his black suit, and Luan came back wearing her white gown, and the headdress with the feathers. The two of them went into the garage to do a little magic comedy show, and both had fun together. -”Thanks for the suggestion Luan,” said Lincoln. “It was a great way to spend some time with you.” -”It's always great to spend quality time with my little bro,” said Luan. -”Well it's getting late, and I'm gonna head off to bed,” said Lincoln. Lincoln brushed his teeth, put on his PJs, and then sat on his bed reading his autographed Ace Savvy comic. -”Hey Linky!” said Lola, as she came into his room. -”Hi Lola!” said Lincoln. -”I was thinking,” said Lola, “since I never got a chance to properly thank you for bringing me to the Princess Convention, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the comic book store tomorrow morning. I heard there's going to be contest to give away some nice Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures, and I went ahead, and signed your name.” -”Thanks Lola!” said Lincoln. -”Until tomorrow big brother,” said Lola, as she smiled at him.” About fifteen minutes later, there was another knock on his door. “It's open!” said Lincoln. -”Hey there little bro,” said Lori, as she walked in. -”Hey Lori,” said Lincoln. -”I was thinking about how we never really spend very much together Lincoln,” said Lori. “To show my appreciation for your accomplishment at the State Wide Spelling Bee, I wanted to treat to some pizza.” -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. -”We'll go out tomorrow at noon,” said Lori. “Until then little brother.” Lincoln was starting to feel a little nervous, as he spoke to the audience. “Suddenly quite a few of my sisters want to spend time with me,” said Lincoln nervously. “Let's hope this is it for now, as I can't be with all of them at once.” With that, Lincoln went to sleep, looking forward to the following day. The following morning Lincoln awoke to Lola already standing in his room. “Morning big brother!” said Lola. -”Good morning!” responded Lincoln. “Just let me go have some breakfast, and then we can be on our way.” -”Who wants boring old cereal?” said Lola. “How bout we get some donuts on the way over?” -”Cool!” said Lincoln. “You sure are being generous to me all of a sudden.” -”I need to properly show my gratitude for taking me to Princess Con, when no one else was available,” said Lola. “Plus I've been wanting to spend some quality time with you for a while now.” -”Well then let's go,” said Lincoln, as they walked out of the house. They stopped by the donut shop, and picked up some donuts, and chocolate milk bottles, and then after they were done, headed over to the comic book store. They both walked in, and the owner gave Lincoln his raffle ticket, for the contest. -”I didn't know they made Blarney comics,” said Lola, as she happily walked over to the rack. About a half hour later, the owner began the raffle. “All right everyone,” said the owner, “the winner of the raffle is,” the owner pulled a random ticket, “and the winner is Virgil Miller.” -”To bad big brother,” said Lola, as she consoled Lincoln. -”Thanks anyway Lola,” said Lincoln. “It was great of you to enter me in the first place.” Lola gave Lincoln a hug, and continued to look at Blarney comics. Just then Lincoln got a call from Lori. “Hello!” said Lincoln. -”Where are you?” asked Lori somewhat upset. “I'm treating you to a pizza, and you weren't around. Where are you?” -”I'm at the comic book store,” said Lincoln. -”Could you please come down here, so I can treat you to pizza?” said Lori. -”I'm on my way,” said Lincoln, as he grabbed Lola, and dashed out of the store. -”Where are we going?” asked Lola. -”You'll see!” said Lincoln. Lincoln and Lola arrived at the pizzeria, and Lori was waiting right in front. “Sorry Lori!” said Lincoln. “Lola invited me to the comic store, and entered me in a contest they were having.” -”Lola?” said Lori completely in disbelief. -”Yes Lola!” said Lincoln. “She did that for me, and it was really cool of her.” -”Yeah Lori!” said Lola. -”Well anyway let's get to our table, and have lunch little bro,” said Lori, as they walked inside. -”Thanks big sis!” said Lincoln gratefully. -”You earned it!” said Lori. “You made me proud of you by winning the State Wide Spelling Bee, and accomplishing something I, and your other older sisters didn't.” -”Here you are,” said the waiter, as he brought their pizza. -”Thanks!” said the three of them in unison. The three of them enjoyed their pizza, and then Lola burst in. “Why didn't inform me about this?” asked Lola. -”I'm sorry!” said Lincoln. “Lori told me last night, that she wanted to invite me for a pizza.” -”Let me guess,” said Lola, “he's doing your laundry for a month?” -”NO!” shouted Lori. “I did this out of the kindness of my heart.” -”Oh sure!” said Lola. “Aren't you the one who made him do laundry, just for a ride to the comic book store,which I invited him to, and entered him in a raffle for nothing?” -”At least I never tried to make him give up what he likes doing, or messed with his mind, to think I was going to do something horrible to him,” said Lori. -”Lincoln is hanging out with me today,” said Lola. -”He's hanging out with me,” said Lori, as the two started to fight. -”Guys!” said Lincoln. “Guys! Stop!” The waiter came by to make them stop. “Quit it, before you get thrown out.” -”Sorry!” said Lola, and Lori in unison. The finished their pizza, Lori paid for the meal, and they walked out of the pizzeria. “Okay Linky,” said Lola. “Shall we continue with our hang out?” -”I believe he's hanging out with me,” said Lori. -”He was with me first!” shouted Lola. -”I gave him a pizza,” said Lori. “You entered him into a contest he didn't even win.” The two of them began to argue again, and Lincoln ran home. -”Lincoln?” said Lola. -”Where did he go?” asked Lori confused. Lincoln was running back home, as he spoke to the audience. “I never knew spending quality time with my sisters could turn into conflict.” Lincoln arrived at the house, and opened the door, only to find Lynn standing there. -”Where have you been bro?” asked Lynn. “I was going to ask if you wanted to play Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter?” said Lynn. -”I didn't think you'd want to play video games,” said Lynn. -”Well whenever we hang out, we usually do something I want to do, but this let's do something you want to do,” said Lynn. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Lisa. “I was wondering if you wanted to use the virtual reality helmet, so we can make a fun simulation of your choosing for both of us?” -”I already asked him to hang out with me,” said Lynn. -”Like he wants to hang with the one who always pushes him around for fun,” said Lisa sarcastically. -”What's that supposed to mean four eyes?” said Lynn angrily. -”You dare insult my appearance?” said Lisa, as the two of them began to argue. -”Here we go again!” said Lincoln, as he ran upstairs to avoid their conflict. Lincoln headed upstairs only to be confronted by Lana. -”Hey big brother!” said Lana. -”Hey Lana!” said Lincoln nervously. -”So do you want to do something?” asked Lana. -”I asked him first,” said Lynn. -”This isn't quality time,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience, “it's sibling conflict time. -”You need to work on your puns Lincoln,” said Luan. -”Oh no!” said Lynn. “You're not taking Lincoln, because I already asked him to hang out with me.” -”Why would he want to hang with you, When I have something fun planned for?” said Luan. -”He's with me!” shouted Lynn, as she grabbed Lincoln's left arm. -”She's just a roughhouser,” said Luan. “I have something we both will enjoy,” said Luan, as she grabbed his right arm. They both ended up doing a tug-o-war with Lincoln, until Leni came in. “What are you doing?” she shouted. “That's our brother.” They both let Lincoln go. “Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln gratefully. -”Of course little brother,” said Leni. “Anyways how bout a mall trip Linky?” -”Oh no!” thought Lincoln to himself. -”Why don't WE, go to the zoo instead?” asked Lana, as she put her arm around Lincoln. “It would be cheaper with your student discount.” -”That's just rude Lana,” said Leni. -”Especially when I had him first,” said Luan. -”I asked him for some quality time as well,” said Lisa angrily, as she walked approached. The five of them argued, as Lincoln tried to slowly back away. Lincoln walked downstairs, only to find Lori had returned. -”Where did you run off to bro?” asked Lori. “How bout we go get some ice cream?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln. -”What?” shouted Lynn. “You're going with the sister who always treats you like you're a loser?” -”I've never called him a loser!” shouted Lori. “Don't you dare put words in my mouth.” -”I've been nicer to him than both of you,” said Lana, as she came in.” -”Guys!” said Leni. “Why don't we just let Lincoln make up his own mind?” They continued to argue, and Lincoln continues to be stuck in the middle of it all, as they wage war for his attention. “I never knew getting attention from my sisters could turn into a nightmare,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. He slowly backed out of the kitchen, but he accidentally backed into Luna. -”Hey bro!” said Luna. -”Hello!” said Lincoln with a nervous smile. -”You wanna jam to Weird Al music bro?” asked Luna. -”Sure!” responded Lincoln. “Let's just go up to my room, and use my laptop.” -”You want to join me for some poetry Lincoln?” asked Lucy, as she scared Lincoln from behind. -”Please don't do that Lucy?” said Lincoln. -”Sorry dudette,” said Luna, “but Lincoln already agreed to hang out with me.” -”I asked him before either of you,” said Lynn, as she arrived in the living room. -”Well I invited him for pizza earlier,” said Lori. -”I was already hanging out with him this morning!” shouted Lola. The sisters all continued to argue. -”This is madness!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “It's awesome that my sisters all want to spend time with me, but this is not the way to do it.” Lincoln grabbed a bullhorn, and yelled into it. “QUIET!” The sisters all stopped fighting, and looked towards Lincoln. -”I'm flattered that all of you want to spend quality time with me,” said Lincoln, “but this, isn't the way to get my attention.” -”You're right bro,” said Luna. -”Sorry guys!” said Leni. -”Yeah sorry!” said the rest of the girls in unison. -”What do we do now?” asked Luna. -”If you all want to hang out with me, than why don't we find something we can all enjoy together?” suggested Lincoln. -”Let's watch Dream Boat,” said Lola. -”The next season wont be out for another four months,” said Lori. The girls all thought, and came to a conclusion. “Pixar movies!” said all of them in unison. -”Let's watch A Bug's Life,” said Lana. -”Gross!” said Leni. “How bout Finding Nemo?” -”Monsters Inc!” suggested Lucy. -”Ratatouille!” said Luan. -”One of the Toy Story movies,” said Luna. -”WALL-E!” said Lisa. -”Guys!” said Lincoln. “You're doing it again.” -”Sorry Lincoln!” said the sisters. The all finally came to a conclusion. “Inside Out!” said all of them in unison. They all got some snacks, parked themselves in front of the television, and popped in Inside Out. -”Well!” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “Looks like everything turned out great in the end.” With that, Lincoln sat down in between Luna and Leni, and they all watched Inside Out. The End Trivia * This is the seventh fan fic that AnimationFan15 came up with the title for. ** This is also his favorite of my fan fics so far. * I used the aftermath of Mo-dilemma with Lincoln and Leni going to the Ace Savvy on Ice Show, which she had purchased tickets for in Mo-dilemma. ** I also did this as a way for Leni to atone for how she treated Lincoln in Sleuth or Consequences, which she also tells Lincoln herself. ** I was originally going to have a line like this at the end of Mo-dilemma, but felt it wasn't necessary, and I used it here instead. * This has a lot of in jokes, and references to my past works, such as The Pink Knight, and Letters to Success, as it shows the development of Lincoln's growing relationships with Lola and Lori, Lincoln the Illusionist, as Lincoln and Luan both dress in their magician and assistant outfits from that story, and LoudStock, because of Luna's suggestion of rocking to Weird Al music. Category:Episodes